Dones de Vampiro
by Team-Emmett-Swansea
Summary: esta es una historia en la que cada cpitulo hay nuevas sorpresas, espero lo disfruten Bye
1. Chapter 1

La Revelacion

Emmett Pov:

Ahí estaba yo, había dejado de lado el juego de los Lakers para jugar con mi sobrina Nessie, ella insistía en que la lancé por los aires, solo habían pasado 2 años y mi Nessie ya parecía de 8 años, ella era muy inteligente y sabia cuidarse sola, por lo que Edward y bella ya no se preocupaban tanto y hoy habían decidido salir a visitar a Charlie y luego ir de cacería por lo que volverían a la noche, por lo tanto podía divertirme en extremo con mi pequeña sobrina mitad vampiro…  
-Más alto tío Emmett- gritaba mi Nessie, pero no la volví a lanzar, el olor a perro era insoportable, seguro, venia más de uno… Entre los arbustos, aparecieron Jacob y Seth, por suerte me llevaba bien con ellos, pero solo me limite a sonreír y saludarlos con la mano, algo extraño estaba pasándome, me sentía raro…  
-Hey Emmett, Nessie- Gritaron Jacob y Seth al unisonó, Nessie al verlos salió corriendo a los brazos de Jacob, pero eso no me preocupaba, estaba concentrado en mi rara sensación y en la cara de Alice…

Alice POV:

Me divertía ver como Nessie se divertía jugando con Emmett, ellos dos se llevaban muy bien, eran como dos niños jugando, jasper comenzó a hablarme…  
-¿Todavía nada Alice?-  
-Nada, por más que quiero no veo nada, supongo que las ideas de los Voulturi han cambiado, pero que los habrá hecho querer atacarnos, aunque no parecían muy seguros, que bueno que Edward no se entero-  
-No estoy tan seguro de un cambio tan repentino amor, no lo estoy-  
En ese momento vi como descendían los lobos, pero mi expresión palideció y mi gesto fue de horror, cuando empecé a tener mi visión… Raramente estábamos solos Emmett y yo frente a Aro, el decía algo como "nuestros dones que no son dones" hablaba también sobre "nuestra naturaleza liberada" y sobre unos "antiguos escritos", y por ultimo vi nuestra…muerte… seguida de la de toda nuestra familia, vi como los dones de bella no servían para proteger a nuestra familia ni como ninguno se podía proteger y la masacre de la pobre Nessie y de la manada tratando de protegerla… Emmett puso la misma cara que yo… es como si hubiera visto lo que yo porque su expresión era del mismo horror…

Emmett Pov:

Mi gesto cambio al instante, me sentía muy mal era como un dolor insoportable, pero no era el tipo de dolor que uno siente al golpearse, sino era un dolor interior, un dolor en el alma, me reí al pensar en eso, pero el dolor seguía, corrí hacia Alice la tome por los brazos, y solo pude preguntar:  
-¿Los Voulturis?-  
Ella solo agrego:  
-Solos tú y yo-  
En ese momento nos abrazamos y nos desplomamos al piso, el ruido fue tan fuerte que todos se dieron vuelta para ver qué pasaba, jasper nos calmo, pero la incertidumbre seguía allí, un nuevo desafío estaba por venir pero esto era diferente, por alguna razón este reto me asustaba, y mucho…


	2. Chapter 2

Especulaciones

Alice POV:

Al instante en que Emmett y yo caímos al piso, Jasper estaba a mi lado calmándome, pero su expresión no era de calma, obviamente quería saber que estaba pasando, pero yo simplemente no pude moverme, estaba paralizada, de repente un movimiento brusco me saco de mi shock, Emmett me había cargado y me estaba llevando hacia el bosque a una velocidad extrema, me atrevo a decir que iba dos veces más rápido que Edward, pero esto solo ocupo mi cabeza por un segundo aunque no entendía como era esto posible ni porque…

Emmett POV:

Con Alice y Jasper a Mi lado, con la mente en blanco, con todos tan cerca, tenía que hacer algo, mi cabeza iba a estallar, no entendía nada, pero ahí seguía ese sentimiento, todos esto fue interrumpido por el ruido del volvo de Edward acercándose, por algún motivo habían vuelto temprano, Sino hacia algo Edward leería la mente de Alice y sabría todo lo que vio, solo pude hacerle a jasper un gesto de permiso que el pareció entender, tome a Alice y me interne en el bosque corriendo lo más rápido que pude, corriendo como nunca antes había corrido, para mi sorpresa iba demasiado rápido, pero no lo podía disfrutar ahora, cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente como para no estar al alcance de Edward pare y me deje caer una vez más, esta vez Alice tomo equilibrio y quedo parada pero ella no estaba allí, ella estaba viendo algo mas…

Alice POV:

-No dejes que liberen su naturaleza Lexibarg- Grito Aro.

Emmett me miraba como esperando a mi regreso, solo agregue – Debemos hacer algo y lo debemos hacer ahora-

-¿Pero qué?- me respondió el.

-Tenemos las pistas de lo que dijo aro, aunque no completamente, mis visiones sobre ellos son algo intermitentes, como si solo pudiera oír una parte de la conversación, con lo que tenemos debemos saber jugar nuestras cartas y seguir las pistas, o irremediablemente moriremos, primero tu y yo y luego toda nuestra familia, y los lobos, ahora me doy cuenta, eh visto a los lobos-

-¿Pero cómo es eso posible Alice?, de acuerdo no podemos pensar en eso ahora, ¿Cuáles son las pistas?-

-En mis visiones escuche estas frases de Aro, no parecen nada en particular, pero tenemos que encontrar la relación, el dijo "los dones que no son dones" "su naturaleza liberada" refiriéndose a nosotros claro esta y también dijo algo de unos "antiguos escritos", pero me temo que eso sea más complicado que el tema de Nessie, porque Emmett sino resolvemos esto antes de tiempo vamos a morir-

-Aja, la muerte, y ¿donde hallamos esas pistas?-

-Eh Emmett no te lo tomes como algo fácil o divertido esta vez es serio pero si hay alguien que pueda saber algo ese es Carlisle, debemos hablar con él -.

-De acuerdo, y no lo tomo como algo divertido simplemente era menos de lo que me esperaba, asique estamos solos en esto-

-Si así debe ser y así será-.

Emmett POV:

-Así será- Dijo Alice.

-Demasiada información Alice, ahora debemos volver, pero ¿cómo ocultar esto a Edward?

-Sencillo, Edward escucha lo que estas pensando en el momento en el que está contigo por lo que solo tienes que pensar en cualquier cosa que no sea de lo que hablamos aquí, tararea una canción piensa en el dialogo de una película o algo por el estilo-

-De acuerdo volvamos antes de que alguien venga-

Cuando volvimos las caras de todos esbozaban curiosidad, asombro y miedo, o las tres cosas juntas el hecho es que hicimos la mejor actuación que pudimos y sonreímos como si nada, solo al ver a Edward active mi plan, lo único que me vino a la mente fue visualizar a Rosalie desnuda, note la cara de asco de Edward antes de marcharse, por fin pude sonreír de verdad…


	3. Chapter 3

**Carlisle lo sabe:**

Alice POV:

Cuando entramos en los terrenos de nuestra casa, comencé a pensar en ropa de moda para persuadir a Edward, pero vi como él se alejaba con una expresión de dolor o algo así…

Decidí ir donde Carlisle cuanto antes, le hice un gesto para que me siguiera, me arriesgaba a dejar escapar mis pensamientos o a que me escucharan, le hice la misma seña a Emmett que se había quedado a mi lado, pero esta vez salimos por la ventana, no quería que nos vean todos de nuevo, como el Sr. Sutil Emmett, otra vez nos dirigimos a ese lugar en donde había tenido la charla con Emmett.

Emmett POV:

Solo estaba siguiendo a Alice, ya que seguía asimilando toda la información, esto había sido un exceso para mi, solo sabía que tenía que asimilarlo lo más rápido posible para poder actuar, pero esto no entraba en mi cabeza, no podría soportar en fallar en esto, no me importaba mi vida, pero si le llegaba a pasar algo a rose por mi culpa no me alcanzaría la eternidad en el infierno para pagarlo, y aun así lo aceptaría con gusto.

Carlisle POV:

Estaba corriendo por el bosque con muchas dudas, pero confiaba en Alice y Emmett ella había evitado la batalla que hubiera sido mortal contra los Voulturis, en cuando a él, es una persona sumamente valiente y de muy buen corazón, ellos saben lo que hacen, aun así esto me está preocupando mucho y temo que lo que viene no sea bueno

-Alice por favor ¿Qué pasa?-

-Carlisle esto va a ser difícil de entender, asique escucha bien-Dijo Alice

…15 min después…

-Aro me decepciona, el dijo que lo sentía y que quería recuperar mi amistad, esto es realmente decepcionante. Entonces lo que necesitan es saber si se algo de lo que hay en tu visión… pues en cuanto a lo referido a los antiguos escritos siento decirte que nunca había escuchado de eso, pero las otras dos frases que dijo aro, tampoco lo se pero se de alguien que puede saberlo ella es una amiga de Rumania su nombre es Ssexanev, ella hacia investigaciones a fondo sobre los dones de vampiro, pero no sé si los recibirá.

-¿Porque Carlisle?- Dijo Emmett.

-Simple, su colega de esos estudios es la misma persona de tus visiones Alice es Lexibarg, aunque no se que hace con Aro, ella me escribía cada cinco años con los avances de sus investigaciones pero hace veinte años que no escribe, en fin si alguien sabe de dones es ella…

Emmett POV:

-Carlisle, Alice, creo que lo mejor es preparar todo y partir mañana a primera hora, y por favor Carlisle, que no se entere nadie-

-Nadie lo hará Emmett- prometió Carlisle.

-Vamos entonces- agrego Alice.

Sin decir nada mas volvimos a nuestra casa una vez mas.


	4. Chapter 4

Preparativos

Emmett POV:

Llegando a casa decidimos entrar por la ventana de Carlisle, no quería soportar una vez mas todas esas caras acusadoras viéndome, además nadie había notado que nos habíamos ido, asique aprovechamos la oportunidad, al subir supe que iba a empezar otra charla asique empecé a pensar en Rosalie, eso mantendría alejado a Edward.

-De acuerdo, que debemos llevar en este viaje Carlisle?-

-Emmett mínimamente algo de ropa, todavía deben actuar como humanos, también llevaran material de lectura, libros que tengo sobre los vampiros y los dones, son libros escritos por algunos colegas-

-¿Lectura?, odio eso Carlisle-

-Emmett solo son 2 libros, pero si no quieres hacerlo puedo llamar a Edward-

-el no vendrá, está ocupado tratando de alejarse de aquí, gracias rose-

-¿Qué dices Emmett?, mmm no tiene importancia, quédense aquí por 10 minutos, entonces salgan y preparen lo que necesiten, tráiganlo nuevamente a mi estudio y guárdenlo en este baúl, nadie revisa nunca aquí… luego veremos cuando parten…-

-De acuerdo Carlisle- dijo Alice, que había estado muy callada.

Carlisle POV:

-Esme, no hay tiempo para explicar amor, si crees en mi ayúdame a sacar a todos de la casa por 2 horas, pero no busques ni a Emmett ni a Alice y rápido-

-está bien- se limito a decir Esme y salió disparada hacia la cocina, yo me dirigí al patio donde estaban Rosalie, Bella y Nessie, me dirigí a Nessie

-¿quién quiere ir al cine?-era un día nublado y perfecto

-Yo, yo quiero abuelo Carlisle vamos con la abuela Esme?

-sí pero sabes que sería mejor, vallamos todos juntos-

-siiii, ¿podemos podemos?-Bella y Rosalie se limitaron a asentir, en ese momento entro Esme acompañada de Jasper y Edward, les dije –Al cine- y por suerte nadie me cuestiono, cambiaron a Nessie rápidamente y partimos, cerré la puerta justo con 10 minutos.

Alice POV:

¿Porque pasa esto? ¿Por qué siempre nosotros?

-Luego veremos cuando parten- dijo Carlisle.

-De acuerdo- me limite a responderle y vi como él se alejaba y cerraba la puerta, en ese momento solo pude esperar…

…10 minutos después…

En ese momento sentí como se cerraba la puerta, Carlisle había sido muy puntual, pero por si disponíamos de poco tiempo respectivamente Emmett y yo fuimos cada uno a su habitación, tomamos todo lo que quisimos y necesitamos aunque tampoco fue mucho, no podíamos levantar sospechas, no podía faltar nada esencial, hechos nuestros pequeños equipajes, los llevamos al estudio de Carlisle y lo escondimos en su baúl, luego salimos de cacería, nos arreglamos y los esperamos a todos, yo al igual que Emmett estábamos listos para la despedida.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: La despedida

Emmett POV:

En el momento en el que todos volvieron, el primero en entrar fue Carlisle supongo que quería confirmar si seguíamos allí, le dirigí una mirada cómplice, el paso y siguió de largo hacia su estudio, cuando entro Jasper escuche a Alice- Sentimos no haber ido, tuvimos que ir de cacería, estoy muuuuy hambrienta- vi como la expresión de Jasper cambio, el no esperaba esa indirecta de parte de Alice, pero sonrió, creo que le gusto, cuando entro Rose no tuve ojos para nada mas, ella era hermosa, tan hermosa como nunca antes la había visto, en mi mente prepare a Rosalie la noche mas romántica, esta vez, la sorprendería, no me importaba que sospeche, esta era mi despedida.  
-hola amor- le dije, la abrace y la bese, luego Salí corriendo a preparar todo.

Alice POV:

-Estaba hambrienta-  
ups, no sé porque dije eso, pero esta noche jasper, el iba a amarme como nunca la había sentido antes, algo en mi había cambiado, era nuestra última noche por si algo salía mal, no hubo necesidad de palabras, solo tome a jasper por las manos y lo lleve a nuestra habitación, quería todo el tiempo que tuviera…

Jasper POV:

Alice estaba rara, era raro hasta en ella tanta exaltación y excitación, pero no quise controlarla, solo la seguí cuando me todo por las manos, llegamos a nuestra habitación, entramos y nos dejamos llevar, nos amamos, como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho…

Rosalie POV:

¿Qué le pasa a Emmett?, aquí estaba pasando algo raro, ese beso estaba acompañado de entusiasmo en exceso, Emmett es entusiasta lo sé, pero nunca lo había visto así, también me preguntaba otra cosa, porque rayos desde esta mañana Edward parece como si hubiera tomado veneno, como si estuviera sufriendo una agonía, su cara de dolor es indescriptible! Que está viendo, ¿a alguien desnudo?  
-Rose ven aquí- me dijo Emmett.  
Lo vi deslumbrada, estaba más guapo que nunca, no creía lo que veía  
-¿Qué pasa Rose, nunca viste a un vampiro?- decía Emmett mientras se reía.  
-Ya voy Emmett-, no había notado que mis pensamientos anteriores habían ocupado ya 2 horas, solo me habían parecido unos segundos, como vuela el tiempo cuando especulo. Cuando llegue a su lado me tomo en sus brazos y empezó a subir las escaleras, me llevo al baño, vi el jacuzzi bañado en pétalos de rosa, también estaba toda la habitación iluminada a la luz de las velas.  
…3 horas después…  
Emmett me tomo una vez más en sus brazos y me llevo por un camino hecho de pétalos que llevaba a nuestra habitación, no pude decir nada, Emmett nunca había hecho esto, solo sonreí y lo bese con toda mi pasión…

Alice POV:

Eran las 6:30 cuando escuche un golpe en la pared, esa era la señal de Carlisle"Chicos, a las 6:30 en punto voy a dar un golpe en la pared, esa será su señal para partir, no se despidan, solo levantaría sospechas, además nos volveremos a ver muy pronto", Le dije a Jasper que iba a vestirme y Salí, me dirigí al estudio de Carlisle…

Emmett POV:

Sentí el golpe de Carlisle, le di el último beso a Rose y Salí sin decir nada mas, ella no me siguió, lo que fue un alivio, me dirigí al estudio de Carlisle, ahí estaban él y Alice, ella ya tenía su mochila, yo tome la mía, nos despedimos de Carlisle y bajamos, demonios ¿Qué hace bella aquí?...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Cambio Inesperado

Bella POV:

Sabía que estos dos andaban en algo raro..

-Hey ustedes en que andan, ¿a dónde se van?, oh rayos, díganme que todo está bien, por favor hablen!

-De acuerdo escucha y escucha bien-Dijo Alice…

…15 minutos después…

-Está bien esto es peor de lo que esperaba, ustedes necesitan de mí, yo los voy a acompañar, quieran o no, se que lo quieren hacer solos y bla bla bla pero iré-

-No tu no Bella, no en esto-dijo Emmett.

-Sí, yo iré, o tendrán que lidiar con toda la familia, les diré a todos, ¿Qué dicen ahora?, Alice ¿Qué te pasa?

Alice POV:

-Hazlo Lexibarg, te lo ordeno- grito Aro.

-Tú no tienes poder sobre nosotros- dijo bella.

-Oh rayos, gracias a dios, Emmett ella debe venir, lo acabo de ver, ella nos acompañaba-

-¿Qué te está pasando Alice?, ¿Cómo puede ser que no hallas visto eso antes?- me replico Emmett.

-no lo se Emmett, no lo se-

-Ten Bella- dijo Carlisle que bajaba con otra mochila.

Bella POV:

-Oh, gracias Carlisle, por favor Edward, Nessie…-

-Ya les diré algo- dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

-Bien chicos, ¿por dónde empezamos?-

-Bien, el plan inicial era ir a Rumania y probar suerte con Ssaxanev, ya que Alice no puede ver cómo va a reaccionar o de qué lado está, tal vez ella nos pueda decir algo, si no nos ataca-dijo Emmett riéndose.

Emmett POV:

-De acuerdo, chicas, esto no lo esperábamos, ahora, que se sumo una integrante más, tendremos que ir hasta el aeropuerto y ver si conseguimos otro boleto de avión, GRA-CIAS Bella- ella se rio en voz baja.

Esto me preocupaba. Alice y yo éramos otro tema, pero si algo le pasaba a Bella que haría Nessie sin su madre, y Edward, el no lo soportaría, me hacía muy mal arrastrar Bella en este problema, pero al parecer estaba implicada también y no iba cambiar de idea, menos que ahora sabia que ella estaba dentro, además ella estaba dispuesta como yo y Alice a hacer todo por amor, asique decidí no detenerla.

-De acuerdo, vámonos chicas, antes de que alguien más venga y nos descubra, adiós Carlisle- sin decir nada más, me fui.

Bella POV:

Si me iba, dejaba atrás a mi Nessie y a Edward, pero era mi deber protegerlos, y aunque irme me dolía mucho estaba dispuesta a todo por ellos dos, eran lo que más amaba en este mundo, asique esta era una buena decisión

-Adiós Carlisle, te echaré de menos- Lo abrace y me fui.

Alice POV:

Jasper, espérame, ya volveré a tu lado y entonces nadie ni nada nos separara jamás

-Carlisle Adi… nos vemos…-

-Nos vemos Alice- me respondió Carlisle con una sonrisa, y Sali detrás de Bella.


	7. Chapter 7

Comienza el viaje

Emmett POV:

Con las chicas detras, emprendimos viaje hacia el aeropuerto, espero que consigamos otro boleto porque Alice solo habia reservado 2, solo teniamos que llegar a el aeropuerto de Seattle, en el camino no nos encontramos con mayores inconvenientes, y por fin ahi estaba el aeropuerto, cuando entramos vi que Alice tenia todo listo...

Alice POV:

Cuando llegamos saque todo de mi cartera, queria tener todo listo, para abordar rapido, si es que conseguiamos el otro boleto... habiamos llegado con 1 hora de anticipacion, abordariamos en 1/2 hora, por lo que fuimos rapidamente a recepcion

-Muy buenos dias ¿Que desean?- Me pregunto la recepcionista.

-Señorita, buenos dias, aqui tenemos un problema, mi hermano y yo teniamos 2 pasajes para Rumania, pero a ultimo momento mi hermana decidio que tambien queria venir, ¿no habra algun asiento disponible que ella pueda tomar?-

-Dejeme revisar...mmm... lo siento señorita, estan todos los asientos vendidos, Rumania ultimamente es un lugar muy turistico, lo que puedo ofrecerle es otro vuelo a Rumania que sale dentro de 3 horas me quedan 3 asientos en primera clase, pero no le puedo reembolsar los boletos de este vuelo, si le interesa, se los puede vender- me ofrecio la recepcionista...

-No se preocupe, el precio no es problema, y no importa que no halla reembolso, bien creo que tomaremos esos 3 asientos-

-Bien señorita, 3 asientos de primera clase para el vuelo dentro de 3 horas a Rumania 3000 U$d por boleto, serian 9000 U$d-me dijo la recepcionista

-De acduerdo aqui estan y tenga esto de propina-

-Señorita, de ninguna manera, no puedo aceptar 1000 U$d como propina- me dijo la recpcionista con cara de susto...

-No aceptare un no por respuesta, usted a sido muy amable con nosotros, iremos por algo de comida, adios...

Teniamos que ir de Caza, Bella estaba sedienta...

Bella POV:

Fuimos a un bosque como a 10 km. del aeropuerto y comenzamos a cazar ciervos, Alice nos habia dicho que tengamos cuidado porque habia un Leon suelto, que se habia escapado del zoologico, que no lo mataramos porque haria un escandalo, a esos animales les gustaba dar pelea...

-No Emmett no lo ataques! nos descubriran y nos mataran, nooooooo-

-Calmate Bella, no matare al estupido Leon ¿de acuerdo?, ademas ¿quein nos matara?, somos vampiros bella, vamonos ya no tengo hambre- dijo Emmett enojado...

-Oh emmett pareces un niño, pero por lo menos yo ya calme mi sed, vamonos Alice nos debe estar esperando, gracias por acompañarme Emmett...

-De nada Bella-dijo Emmett sonriendo...

Alice POV:

-¿porque tardaron tanto chicos?-

-digamos que Emmett tenia mucha hambre-dijo Bella riendose.

-Ok, no quiero saber, ya vamonos que estamos sobre la hora-...

Emmett POV:

Me hacia sentir bien que al menos pudiera hacer sentir un poco mejor a Bella haciendola reir, todavia no estaba convencido de que nos acompañe pero, que mas da, si Alice lo dijo debe de ser asi ¿no?

-De acuerdo chicas vamos, no quiero perder otro vuelo-

-Emmett no pierdas la compostura, mira que en el cargamento van animales muy exoticos- dijo Bella riendose a carcajadas...

-esta bien, ya quiero saber que paso-replico Alice...

-mmm... bien, estabamos cazando, cuando encontramos al leon, yo solo senti unas ganas incontrolables de atacarlo, y pues Bella se puso histerica, asique...-

-Asique Emmett termino haciendo un berrinche de niño porque no lo deje atacar al Leon, y pues bien, solo me rio porque recuerdo su expresion-le explico bella a alice riendose, solo para que alice tambien se sume a la risa...

-Ok chicas, me canse, vamos porque sino perderemos el vuelo...


	8. Chapter 8

Volando

Alice POV:

Yo amaba volar, asique subi dispuesta a disfrutar ese vuelo, tome mi asiento, muy comodo por cierto, cuando el avion despego, me puse a ver revistas de moda y a hacer bocetos de ropa para Emmett y Bella, me gustaba volar pero esto se haria insoportable sino tenia nada para hacer, decidi que lo mejor seria seguir leyendo mis revistas y hacer mas diseños, habia que resistir a 9 horas de viaje...

Bella POV:

Tome mi mochila y la revise, ¿que habia puesto Carlisle en ella?, mmm... habia, algunas prendas, solo lo necesario, muchas gracias Carlisle, Ohhhh, no lo puedo creer muchas gracias de nuevo Carlisle, una Foto en la que apareciamos Nessie, Edward y Yo, se la habiamos regalado a Carlisle, asi la puedo llevar conmigo, ¿? eh? ¿que era eso?, habia algo al fondo de la mochila envuelto con papel de regalo,...mmm... decidi abrirlo, oh Carlisle esto es el colmo, ¿Cumbres Borrascosas?, de acuerdo esto era innecesario, pero irresistible, tuve que comenzar a leerlo... aunque ya lo habia hecho unas 20 veces...

Emmett POV:

Ya habian pasado 7 de las 9 aburridas horas de este estupido en innecesario viaje, bien podriamos aver ido a pie y nadando, si habriamos tardado 12 horas pero por lo menos habriamos corrido ¿no?, de acuerdo eso no importaba ahora, solo necesitaba entretenerme 2 horas mas, pero no habia ninguna pelicula, la musica no era la que me gustaba, solo se me ocurrio algo, me acomode en mi asiento y me sumi en mis propios pensamientos, en mi pensamiento favorito, que lastima que Edward no estaba aqui, sino me hubiera divertido en grande, pero todavia me quedaba mi Rose desnuda, no seria lo mismo, pero... lo estaba disfrutando...

Para cuando lo recorde el vuelo ya estaba descendiendo, por fin habiamos llegado...


	9. Chapter 9

La Llegada

Alice POV:

Por fin el vuelo terminaba, si hubiera sido humana, habría quedado exhausta, nunca un vuelo había sido aburrido, bien tampoco había sido sin jasper, en fin solo me limite a tomar mi mochila, mi pequeño equipaje y comenzamos a descender, estábamos en Bucarest, capital de Rumania, debíamos llegar a Sibiu, donde se encontraba Ssaxanev.

-Bien chicos, lo que debemos hacer es ir hasta Sibiu, ahora estamos en Bucarest, la capital de Rumania, corriendo llearemos en 15 minutos, asique partamos ahora, aprovechemos la noche, solo hay un inconveniente, tenemos desde ahora 3 horas hasta el amanecer para encontrar a Ssaxanev, sino tendremos que esperar hasta mañana-

-Mmm, no ha de ser muy difícil- dijo Bella.

-No lo creo Bella ella es vampiro al igual que nosotros, debe tener un lugar seguro- dijo Emmett.

-Creo que así es Emmett, asique no se sorprendan si hoy no la encontramos-…

Bella POV:

-Si hoy no la encontramos- dijo Alice.

-Está bien, pero supongo que la encontraremos a más tardar en 3 días-

-Claro que no Bella, encontraremos a esa vampira en 5 minutos-dijo Emmett.

-No Emmett-le dijo Alice.

-De acuerdo en esta noche-

-Tampoco ¿quieres oírme tonto?-dijo Alice exasperada.

- emm chicos, muy buena charla, pero si Ssaxanev no nos ayuda… yo pensaba en decirle algo así "Ssaxanev, nos ayudaras, quieras o no..."-

-De acuerdo Bella, la agresión como último recurso, queremos su ayuda, no matarla- dijo Alice con una risita.

-Sí creo que me pase- solté riéndome

-entonces no perdamos más tiempo ya perdimos 15 minutos, vámonos…

Emmett POV:

Estábamos a mitad de camino cuando sentí mucha sed, lo que era raro ya que habíamos "cenado" hace 11 horas, tendría que poder controlarme…

-Chicas lo siento pero tengo Sed de sangre, y por aquí huelo algunos animales, ¿podemos para tan solo 10 minutos?-

-De acuerdo, también tenemos algo de ser- dijeron las 2 y se rieron por decir lo mismo…

Cazamos algunos animales para poder saciar algo de nuestra sed, ya habíamos perdido 15 minutos más, con lo que solo nos quedaban 2:30 para llegar a Sibiu y encontrar a Ssaxanev…

-Chicas vamos, ya perdimos 15 minutos más-

Nos pusimos en camino y tardamos unos 10 minutos más, asique nos separamos, cada uno se llevo un celular para mantenernos comunicados, y comenzó la búsqueda…

Bella POV:

Ya había pasado 1 hora y no había rastro de olor ni nada que nos conduciera a Ssaxanev, tan solo nos quedaba 1:20 para encontrarla, y yo ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas para este día… ¿Qué es ese olor?, un vampiro impregnado en sangre, solo heche a correr hacia ese aroma, en el camino me encontré con Alice y fuimos juntas, por fin habíamos llegado al lugar de donde provenía el olor...

-¿Emmett? ¿Que haces manchado en sangre?-

-Lo siento, no había saciado mi sed totalmente, y supongo que me descontrole-se disculpo Emmett.

- ¿tanto como para bañarte en sangre?-

-Lo siento- se disculpo de nuevo

-Oh bien!! Ya esta amaneciendo, de acuerdo vámonos chicos! A refugiarnos hasta la noche- dijo Alice…


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Ssaxanev

Bella POV:

Habían pasado ya 3 días desde que habíamos llegado a Sibiu, teníamos que encontrar a Ssaxanev y rápido, el tiempo corría, tarde o temprano los Voulturi, mmm no quería pensar en eso… asique solo me limite a buscar y buscar, solo podía pensar en encontrar a Ssaxanev, ella era la única que podría ayudarme a proteger a mi familia…

-Hey Alice, ¿nada todavía?-

-Nada Bella ni un rastro, solo nos queda seguir buscando- me dijo Alice y solo me limite a cortar la comunicación…

-Emmett, ¿alguna señal?- nada hermanita, tenemos que seguir buscando- Emmett tampoco sabía nada, también corte sin decir nada…

Esto se estaba volviendo frustrante, 3 vampiros trabajando en conjunto, no podían encontrar a 1, valga la redundancia, pero sería genial tener a demetri aquí en este momento…

Emmett POV:

-Nada hermanita, tenemos que seguir buscando- le dije a Bella, solo para oír como cortaba la comunicación…

Oh que era ese aroma, no era ni el de Alice ni el de Bella, aquí había un vampiro mas, esa debía ser Ssaxanev, solo corrí hacia ese aroma no quería perder la concentración, el olor se esfumaba con cada segundo que pasaba, cuando llegue al lugar solo vi a un venado muerto, y el mismo olor a vampiro que reaparecía a una distancia que no alcanzaría a recorrer a pie para seguirla, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué su escénica se huele a tanta distancia? Generalmente dejamos olor por donde pasamos, tenía que contarles a las chicas…

Llame a Alice pero no contesto…

-Bella, que bien a ti si te encuentro, hay buenas y malas noticias, la buena es que encontré a Ssaxanev, o más bien su rastro, la mala es que su rastro solo se huele a kilómetros de distancia, el siguiente rastro que oli, se esparcio en un momento-

-De acuerdo Emmett ¿donde estas?, iré hacia allí-…

Alice POV:

Sentí un aroma a un vampiro ajeno, Emmett me estaba llamando pero no quise contestar, debía seguir ese olor, estaba segura que era el de Ssaxanev, bien el olor me guio a un callejón, había pasado muchas veces allí pero nunca me había metido en él, no podía haber nada interesante en un callejón, pero ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que una puerta trampa en el pido y con aroma a vampiro, tapado por el olor a humedad del callejón, muy bien, lo había encontrado…

-Bella, ¿estás con Emmett?-

-Sí, buenas noticias Alice, Em encontró un aroma, puede que si vigilamos por aquí…-

-No Bella, ya encontré su escondite, ven con Emmett, es en el callejón con mucho olor a humedad-

-De acuerdo, Emmett rápido…- y corto..

Solo tuve que esperarlos 5 minutos, entonces nos dispusimos a entrar…

Bella POV:

Bien, no fue difícil forzar la puerta trampa, solo había un pasillo muy bien iluminado, y al final del corredor una puerta de madera, cuando entramos ahí estaba, el hedor de otro vampiro, una vampiresa para ser más precisos, pero en posición de ataque…

-tú debes ser Ssaxanev ¿no es así?, venimos recomendados por Carlisle…-

-¿Carlisle?, hace mucho que no hablo con él, quienes son ustedes-

-Somos parte de su familia, pero hemos venido aquí no a platicar sino a pedir tu ayuda, ¿Qué nos puedes decir de Lexibarg?-

-Váyanse, si están de su lado, no los quiero ver, y díganle que no negociare nada!!-

-Estamos en su contra Ssaxanev, por eso hemos venido aquí, Alice mi hermana, ella tiene el don de ver el futuro, ella vio a Lexibarg con los Voulturi, algo que nos relacionaba a nosotros 3 sobre "dones que no son dones" o algo así, y por último, la muerte de nuestra familia-

-Lexibarg, los Voulturi, que tema complicado ¿no?, ¿porque no hablamos de otra cosa?-

-Ssaxanev, basta de indirectas- le dijo Emmett.

-Si, por favor ayúdanos- dijo Alice.

-Ssaxanev si o no, basta de juegos mentales, decídete de una vez, ¿nos ayudaras?, o ¿te tendremos que obligar?...-

-Sencillamente no podrían, pero igualmente siempre se puede hablar ¿no?- pregunto ella


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: La Prueba

Bella POV:

-Claro que podemos hablar Ssaxanev siempre y cuando sea una charla coherente y no nos estés manipulando-

-Tal vez lo hice, tal vez tu lo estas imaginando- dijo Ssaxanev

-Oye aquí no estamos ni para juegos ni para discusiones tontas, Ssaxanev en verdad necesitamos tu ayuda, ¡por favor!- le rogo Alice.

-Yo creo que lo mejor sería que nos des una respuesta definitiva Ssaxanev- dijo Emmett.

-Mmm, muy sensato de tu parte chico, creo que ya tengo una resolución! Si en fin, no los ayudare-

-¿Con que no ehh?, entonces prepárate para luchar 3 contra 1-

-Ya te dije que no me podrás tocar, pero si así lo deseas…-

Nos dispusimos con Emmett al frente para atrapar a Ssaxanev en una lucha si era necesario y obligarla a ayudarnos, cuando Emmett hizo el primer movimiento, y ¿Alice? Ella salió corriendo para la otra punta de la habitación… ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba Ssaxanev?, ella solo se había esfumado…

Alice POV:

Por fin, pude ver su futuro, su don era sorprendente, Emmett estaba a punto de atacar pero eso era en vano, tenía que moverme rápido, Ssaxanev, ella podía teletransportarse, ella iba a escapar de la pelea, vi como se iba a otra habitación a través de un armario, asique solo tuve que correr hacia esa dirección, solo tuve que ser un poco rápida, su transportación si bien era instantánea, su aparición no lo era, asique tuve el tiempo para llegar primera, rompí el armario irrumpí en la habitación 2 segundos antes de que ella apareciera, solo la tome por el cuello, y ella quedo como en shock..

-buu, te atrape Ssaxanev, supongo que nos ayudaras ¿no?-

-Muy bien Alice, al parecer tu don es tal y como me lo describió Carlisle, sorprendente. Agrego ella en un tono de aprobación…

-Tal vez no tan sorprendente si tienes visiones a medias o cuando llegan solas…-

-Con que hay problemas ehh…-

-Ya te dijimos que necesitamos tu ayuda Ssaxanev-…

Emmett POV:

Guau!!! Alice es sorprendente, cuando crei que lo había visto todo de ella, hace esa sorprendente jugada, vi como tenia agarrada por el cuello a Ssaxanev…

-Vamos rápido Bella-

-Si claro, ¡vamos!-

-Ella nos ayudara, solo nos estaba probando- dijo contenta Alice…

-Eso es genial, asique solo nos estaba probando, bien lo siento por la rudeza- se disculpo Bella…

- Todo está bien, ahora tenemos que charlar, tienen que enterarse de muchas cosas-

- y nosotros contarte unas cuantas- agrego Alice…


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: La charla

Alice POV:

-Bien empezaremos nosotros por contarte-

…15 minutos después…

-Mmm, seria ¿algo así?: Tus visiones están siendo intermitentes y te pierdes partes, a los licántropos que antes no podías verlos ahora puedes, y Aro hablo sobre, los dones que no son dones, la naturaleza liberada, y los antiguos escritos, puedo hablarles sobre las 2 primeras, pero de los antiguos escritos, me temo que no sé nada…-

-De acuerdo, toda la información que podamos conseguir nos ayudara de verdad- agrego Bella…

-Bien, todos saben que algunos vampiros como nosotros, después de nuestra vida humana al pasar a ser vampiros desarrollamos dones especiales, como tu escudo Bella, o tus visiones Alice, Emmett lo siento, pero no entiendo como estas incluido en esto, tú no tienes un don aparente, esta tu fuerza pero comparada con la de un neófito es inferior, asique no está considerado como un don, en fin según mis investigaciones, los dones que no son dones, serian todo lo contrario o una habilidad aparte relacionada con su don, por ejemplo bella tu ya has desarrollado eso, por lo que me has dicho puedes proyectar tu escudo, ese es un perfecto ejemplo, y Alice parece que tus visiones cada vez se van acoplando a mas formas de vida, ese seria tu segunda habilidad, pero el porqué de las visiones borrosas me temo que no lo sé, y Emmett una vez más debo decir lo siento, al no tener algún don, no tienes la segunda habilidad, y les debo aclarar que esto es raro, porque muy pocas veces se presentan los casos de segundas habilidades en vampiros-

-Osea que básicamente la segunda habilidad de Bella fue proyectar su escudo, y la mía es agrandar por decir así mi campo de visión, y extrañamente las 2 surgieron en momentos de peligro…-

-Exacto Alice muy buen análisis, esa es básicamente mi teoría, estas habilidades si es que se tienen, nacen en un momento de necesidad o peligro extremo, que puedas ver a los licántropos sin duda te beneficiara, ¿no es así?, eso te ayudaría mucho ¿no?-…

-Mucho- solo pude agregar…

Bella POV:

-Bien Ssaxanev sabiendo eso, ahora háblanos de la naturaleza liberada, y porque le pidió eso a Lexibarg…-

-Bien empezaré por contarles que Lexibarg tiene un don y su segunda habilidad desarrolladas, su don básicamente es el control, el puede hacer que tú hagas todo lo que él quiera, ya sea un movimiento, o una respuesta hablada, hasta una decisión, tu serás su marioneta y el será el marionetista, así nombre a su habilidad, el te controlara en cualquier aspecto, bien, sabiendo esto sepan que si están hablando de la naturaleza liberada, son los dones de los vampiros en su máxima expresión, si un vampiro llega a su naturaleza liberada, su don será imparable, por ejemplo ni tu escudo Bella, podría parar un don mental en el que un vampiro halla liberado su naturaleza, pero esto solo se presento 1 vez en la historia, solo se sabe eso, no hay rastro de dicho vampiro asique no puedo decirles más nada…-

-Mmm, lo siento Ssaxanev, pero ¿cómo termina de encajar Lexibarg en esto?-

-Oh lo siento, la había olvidado- dijo ella riéndose

-Bien la segunda habilidad de Lexibarg es el control pero sobre los dones de los demás vampiros, el puede anularlos, o hacerlos más poderosos, tal vez Aro haya encontrado la forma de aplicar eso a la naturaleza liberada, pero ya no tengo más información, solo tengo un consejo para ustedes, si piensan en enfrentar a los Voulturi, bella tú serás esencial, ya que tu don los protegerán de todos, excepto de Lexibarg, en realidad de su segunda habilidad para inutilizar tu don Bella, asique solo les aconsejo Cautela…-

-Bien tenemos la información que necesitábamos, ahora debemos irnos, rumbo a V Volterra, muchas gracias Ssaxanev…-

-No te despidas, no va a ser la última vez que me veas…-

-Está bien, Alice Emmett vámonos-

-¡¡Oh rayos!! ¿Qué hago yo aquí?, ¿Por qué ustedes tienen sorprendentes habilidades? Yo no tengo ni la fuerza de un neófito- se quejo Emmett enojado y pateo una pared que quedo hecha escombros-

-Emmett deja de ser un niño, si estás aquí es porque eres importante- lo reprendió Alice

-Muy cierto Alice- dijo Emmett y salió con una sonrisa iluminada…


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: A Volterra

Alice POV:

-Chicos tenemos que tomar otro avión hasta volterra, son alrededor de 1300 km hasta allí, tomaremos un avión hasta roma y desde ahí a Volterra-

-Oh no claro que no Alice volar es sumamente aburrido- se quejo Emmett, por un segundo sentí como toda mi fuerza se iba y me cai al piso, Emmett me levanto…

-¿Te encuentras bien Alice?-me pregunto Bella

-Sí pero fue algo muy raro, es como si me hubiera quedado sin fuerzas como si me hubiera cansando, esto no me había pasado nunca, somos vampiros, no nos puede pasar esto… ¿o sí?

-Emmett será mejor que vallamos en avión, tal vez esto le vuelva suceder a Alice tenemos que cuidarnos hasta llegar a Volterra…-

-Sí creo que tienes razón Bella- dijo Emmett vencido.

Bella POV:

-Bien Alice déjamelo a mí, tú descansa-

-Bella no me trates como una débil humana, fue solo ese momento yo estoy perfectamente bien ahora- me replico Alice.

-Está bien pero por las dudas siéntate y yo pediré los pasajes-

Me dirigí a la recepción a sacar los pasajes…

-Hola señorita, ¿Qué desea?- me dijo amablemente la empleada…

-Emm hola, si necesitaría 3 pasajes para Roma, lo antes posible…-

-Claro, déjeme revisar- dijo amablemente…

Uf, que suerte que las empleadas hablaban nuestro idioma, Edward todavía no me había enseñado a hablar rumano, Edward, Nessie, ¿que estarán haciendo ahora?, cuanto los extraño, recuerdo aquella vez en que Nessie se quedo con Carlisle y Esme, para que Edward y yo pudiéramos tomarnos unas vacaciones, había sido después del ataque de los Voulturis, recuerdo que fue una hermosa sorpresa, el me llevo a una isla virgen, era todo para nosotros 2

-Bella, amor de mi vida, prométeme que nunca te separaras de mi…-

-Edward, porque dices esas cosas… nunca podría alejarme de ti ni por 5 minutos…-

-Lo sé, pero solo quería escucharlo de ti-

-Te amo Edward y eso nunca cambiara, juntos por el resto de la eternidad-

-Juntos…-

-¿Que pasa Edward?, ¿todo está bien?

-Sí, todo está perfectamente bien, es solo que con cada segundo que pasa te amo más, y… creo que ya no hacen falta las palabras…-

-Creo que no Ed…

-Señorita, ¿se siente bien?, tengo asientos para el vuelo de las 17:00 ¿los desea?- me pregunto la empleada

-mmm, lo siento estaba pensando en otra cosa, si por favor deme esos asientos-

-Serian 3400 U$d- dijo la empleada…

-Aquí tiene, gracias, ¿a las 18:00 dijo?-

-No señorita, 17:00 horas, el vuelo sale 17:15, si llega a ese horario habrá perdido el vuelo-

-Oh lo siento, es verdad, bueno muchas gracias… Adiós-

-Chicos, tenemos pasajes para las 17:00-

-muy bien hecho Bella- me felicito Emmett.

Emmett POV:

-De acuerdo chicas, todavía tenemos como media hora, ¿qué hacemos?-

-Planear…-dijo Alice.

-Pero Alice , nosotros no podemos volar.-

-Emmett ¿es que no piensas? Eres muy inteligente o muy tonto, me refería a planear que haremos frente a los Voulturis- dijo Alice riéndose

-está bien, se que en algunas cosas me equivoco, pero no me digas tonto…-

-Mmm, lo siento Emmett-dijo Alice sin ganas-

-Ha, te hice pedir disculpas-

-Oh Emmett, a veces eres tan infantil-

PASAJEROS DEL VUELO A ROMA DE LAS 17:00 PORFAVOR ABORDAR POR LA PISTA Nº4 MUCHAS GRACIAS.

-Bien, nuestra señal, vamos chicas-…


	14. Chapter 14

Volterra

Bella POV:

Bien por fin habíamos llegado a Roma, creo que necesitaremos tomar otro auto como la última vez que estuvimos aquí con Alice…

-Alice, ¿tomaremos otro auto cierto?-

-Claro que si Bella, tenemos que llegar lo antes posible, ellos todavía no han decidido nada, y no se van a arriesgar a hacer tanto escándalo en Volterra-

- Pero yo manejo chicas, tengo ganas de un poco de velocidad-

-Concedido Emmett- dijimos Alice y yo riendo…

Solo tuvimos que ir a la zona de aparcamiento, y Emmett eligió el auto que más le gusto, luego de eso lo encendió a cableado, ya que no teníamos las llaves, y salimos a toda velocidad a Volterra…

Emmett POV:

Por fin podía hacer algo que me mantenía distraído, aunque no tanto porque manejar ya se había convertido en algo como caminar, podría manejar hasta con los ojos cerrados, asique no pude evitar recordar…

-Emmett, ¿Por qué hay que acampar?-

-Es divertido Rose, y mucho más si tú estás conmigo, te amo más que a cualquier otra cosa, haría todo por ti-

-Em hay un problema, Nessie compite el primer puesto de mi corazón contigo, no es cierto tonto no pongas esa cara, nunca amare tanto a alguien como te amo a ti-…

-Y esto no es divertido Rose, por un momento lo creí en lo que decías, y solo quiero que sepas que te amo y te amare por siempre y eso nunca cambiara, aunque estemos a miles de kilómetros de distancia mis sentimientos nunca cambiaran-…

-Los míos tampoco Emmett, yo te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi y tampoco cambiara nunca-…

Frene en Seco, ya habíamos llegado

-Bella, activa el escudo-

-Lo hice desde que llegamos a Roma- dijo Bella…

-Oh genial, mejor así-…

Alice POV:

-Bien chicos, esto es lo que haremos, Bella ya no tiene problemas para sostener el escudo por lo que estamos protegidos, asique básicamente la estrategia seria acercarnos lo mas que podamos y en principio hablar, y ver que es todo esto, y si podemos llegar a un acuerdo-…

-Está bien, ¿y si no quieren hablar?- pregunto Emmett.

-Pues pasamos a la acción Emmett- dijo Bella.

-Exacto chicos, si no hay forma de hablar las cosas irremediablemente tendremos que pasar a la acción, tendremos que defender nuestra vida y la de nuestra familia-…


	15. Chapter 15

Los antiguos escritos

Bella POV:

Bien lo más fácil en este momento era sostener este estúpido escudo, íbamos lo 3 recubiertos, ya era tan fácil como caminar, cada paso que dábamos hacia su "guarida" era una agonía, era saber que tal vez, alguno de nosotros moriría, de saber que tal vez no volvería a ver a Edward, ni a Nessie, de saber que estos podrían ser los últimos momentos que tuviera para ver el hermoso paisaje de este mundo…

-Chicos, Emmett, ya estamos cerca, ¿ves ese callejón cruzando la fuente?, por ahí hay una entrada a su escondite…-

-Si todavía lo recuerdo, Jane nos obligo, pero ahora no puede hacer nada- dijo Alice contenta…

-Okey, pero no podemos cruzar por la fuente, vamos por callejones, no queremos que nos vean- pensó Emmett.

-Obviamente Emmett, eso pondría en riesgo nuestro propósito, nuestra misión, nuestro objetivo-

-Bien, manos a la obra- dijo Alice

Alice POV:

Comenzamos a acercarnos por los callejones y pasadizos que encontrábamos, debíamos ser prudentes había gente mirando, como me gustaría que Jasper esté aquí…

-Jasper, debo ir de compras-

-Por supuesto Alice, amor de mi vida, luz de mis ojos-

-Jasper, me encanta cuando dices esas cosas-

-¿Qué cosas?, yo solo digo la verdad, lo que veo, lo que me enamoro de ti-

-Jasper, yo te amo desde que tuve esa primera visión-

-Y yo desde el primer momento en que te vi entrar a esa cafetería-

-vamos Jasper, las compras no pueden esperar-

-Si amor mío-

Jasper, espérame, nos volveremos a encontrar…

Emmett POV:

Por fin habíamos llegado al lugar que señalo Bella, y entramos por donde indico, era un pasillo oscuro

…Unos minutos después…

Llegábamos a una especie de recepción, la recepcionista era, una hermosa vampiresa, pero no tanto como Rose…

-Ella es…-dijo Bella.

-Si es la misma…- le respondió Alice.

-Perdón, ¿de qué me perdí?, ¿de qué están hablando?-

-La última vez que estuvimos aquí esa recepcionista era humana, al parecer se cumplió lo que quería, la convirtieron.- me explico Bella.

-Ahh, y, ¿qué importancia tiene eso?-

-Nada solo observaba…-

Ella se nos quedo mirando helada, parecía una estatua, cuando logro recobrar la compostura…

-¿Qué desean?- dijo cortante

-Tu sabes bien que queremos, vamos donde aro, asique tú te callaras y nos dejaras pasar, a menos que quieras que tu corta vida de vampiro termine aquí- dijo Bella amenazante, nunca la había visto así, me dio miedo hasta a mi...

-Naturalmente pueden pasar- dijo atemorizada la vampiresa…

Solo seguimos nuestro curso…

-Aquí es- dijo Bella

Empujamos la gran puerta y entramos, allí estaban los 3 reyes sentados en sus tronos, lo fabuloso fue ver la cara de los 3, fue mezcla de sorpresa y parecería que miedo… el más rápido en reponerse fue Aro, quien se levanto automáticamente…

-Bienvenidos sean, siempre es un placer tenerlos aquí- dijo Aro

-Déjate eso para quien te crea- le dije

-Tú debes ser Emmett, el que acompaño a Bella aquella vez- Razono Aro

-Efectivamente y tú debes ser el que intento matarnos a todos-

-Aro mis visiones me han mostrado tus charlas con Lexibarg y tus planes de matarnos- dijo Alice.

La cara de Aro se torno de piedra parecía haber quedado en seco como la recepcionista

-Jane, Alec, déjense de tonterías, ya deberían saber que si a estas alturas no nos pudieron hacer nada, es porque no podrán y si siguen en ese plan yo misma los eliminare- dijo Bella, no sé que le había pasado pero estaba como descontrolada…

La expresión de Bella había cambiado a Sonrisa, parecía que ella había ganado…

-Bien Aro, nos tienes que hablar de los antiguos escritos, lo demás está cubierto, pero ya que tenemos una ventaja en la defensa, no querrás que ataquemos ¿no es así?-

-Efectivamente mi adorable Alice, bien les hablare de los antiguos escritos…-


	16. Chapter 16

Confesiones

Alice POV:

-¿Entonces Aro?- le pregunte…

-Muy bien mi pequeña Alice por lo que están contándome supongo que encontraron a Ssaxanev, es la única que les podría haber revelado estas cosas que saben, pero efectivamente nadie les pudo hablar de los antiguos escritos ¿no es así?- Pregunto Aro…

-SI, pero ¿a qué quieres llegar con esto?- le replico Bella

-Todo a su debido tiempo quería Bella, bien continuare, tus visiones Alice, te mostraron como efectivamente pensé, mis discusiones con Lexibarg, que no tendrían que haber existido y que fue lo que causo que tu descubrieras mi plan, pero ya que sabias lo que tenias que buscar, porque no darte más pistas, como por ejemplo "los antiguos escritos"-

-Pero no nos molestamos en buscar nada- dijo Emmett.

-Ciertamente lo he notado, ustedes están aquí… ya que no ha servido a mi propósito les contare, los "Antiguos Escritos" queridos amigos, no son más que una pequeña mentira piadosa, con la que busque retrasarte a ti amiga Alice, pero ya que ni tú te moléstate en buscarlos, me pregunto ¿donde está todo su Aquelarre?-

-No somos un Aquelarre, somos una familia, y no tenían que estar involucrados en esto, no ellos- dijo Bella

-Bien sabiendo que los "Antiguos Escritos" son una patraña fallida, y teniendo la información que tenemos, que dices Aro, llegamos a un acuerdo o Solamente ¿no se puede solucionar hablando?- Replico Emmett.

Bella POV:

-Bien Aro, Ssaxanev nos conto sobre la naturaleza liberada y Los Dones que no son dones, bien ya teniendo esa información y sabiendo que mi segunda habilidad está desarrollada y que la de Alice también lo está haciendo, queremos respuestas…-

-Mi Lady, no te precipites, aquí mismo esta Lexibarg para responder tus dudas-

-Aro, es menester que hable con ellos antes de Tomar cualquier decisión-

-Oh no, lo siento amigo, pero tu harás lo que yo ordene, si yo te digo "Hazlo Lexibarg, te lo ordeno", tu lo harás- dijo Aro

-Tú no tienes poder sobre nosotros, Aro el no nos puede hacer nada- dijo Bella enfurecida mirando a Lexibarg-

-mmm Bella, supongo que Ssaxanev no te conto todo lo que tenias que saber…-

Emmett POV:

-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?-

-Emmett debes ser tu, sin don alguno, ¿sin don alguno?, pero dejémoslo para más tarde, primero les hablare de mi, supongo que Ssaxanev les habrá contado de mi habilidad de Marionetista bautizado así por ella, y también de mi segunda habilidad sobre los dones, bien mi quería Bella, esta segunda habilidad deja de ser mental cuando alguien libera su naturaleza, y aquí me tienes, el segundo vampiro en la historia que ha liberado su naturaleza, asique puedo enaltecer un don o puedo hacer que deje de funcionar a mi gusto, y mi control sobre cualquier ser vivo, también ha dejado de ser una ilusión mental, no hay escudo que me pueda detener- dijo Lexibarg seriamente

-Tu, tu quieres decir que…-

-si Bella, si quisiera, podría haber desactivado tu escudo desde que llegaste a volterra, pero primero debemos hablar, sus respuestas decidirán su futuro, la muerte o la salvación…-


	17. Chapter 17

Dones que no son dones

Bella POV:

-Bien, antes de comenzar con el cuestionario mortal, tengo una pregunta, ¿sabemos todo lo que tenemos que saber de los dones que no son dones?

-Puedo decirles que Ssaxanev, les habrá dicho por ejemplo a ti Bella que tu segunda habilidad es proyectar tu escudo, bien, no es así, deben recordar que se mucho de vampiros, hay algunas habilidades proyectables, seguro habrán visto alguna, bueno eso es solo una característica de algunos dones, pero por ejemplo después de ver muchas habilidades Bella, puedo deducir que la tuya, mejor dejémoslo a sorpresa, pero contigo Alice, contigo es diferente, cuando te volviste Vampiresa, podías ver vampiros, con el tiempo empezaste a ver humanos, ¿porque? No porque hayas sido una de ellos sino porque vives todos los días alrededor de ellos, tengo entendido que vives cerca de licántropos, bien tu segunda habilidad está conectada con la primera, te adaptas al entorno, en poco tiempo podrás ver también a los licántropos…-

-¿Que estabas diciendo de mi?- pregunto Emmett.

-Bien Emmett, Bella, no tengo la menor intención de contarles que sucede con ustedes- dijo Lexibarg, de repente sentí como mis piernas perdían fuerza, estaba a punto de caer, al piso, y de repente la sensación se fue… no se que había sido eso pero, me hizo recordar mi vida humana…-

Emmett POV:

Bien, estaba muy enojado, quería respuestas y las quería ahora…

-Lexibarg habla porque no querrás saber de que soy capaz-

-Emmett por lo que veo, te estás desarrollando, muy bien hecho, tu también bella, parece que será antes de lo previsto- dijo Lexibarg para sí mismo.

-¿Qué será antes de lo previsto?- pregunto Alice.

-Oh ya lo veras Alice, ya lo veras…-

-Bien parece que esto se termina aquí, esto esta yendo demasiado lejos y no queda lugar para las charlas ellos se están volviendo peligrosos, hazlo Lexibarg te lo ordeno- dijo Aro

-Aro, con cortesía lo repetiré una vez más, nadie en este lugar tiene la fuerza o las habilidades para detenerme por ahora, asique será mejor que me dejes actuar a mi gusto a menos que quieras que esto termine mal hoy…- amenazo Lexibarg.

Ese tipo me daba escalofríos, parecía saber mucho, no perdía la calma ni amenazando, era genial que lo haga con Aro, ya me está cayendo mal.

Alice POV:

Bien Lexibarg, empieza cuando quieras… ¿que debamos hacer para ganar tu confianza? o una charla, o lo que sea, nosotros no hemos venido en planes de lucha pero haremos lo necesario para defender a nuestra familia…-

-Alice tu punto de vista sobre la situación es muy coherente, me gusta tu modo de explicarte, si tu te vas ahora mismo tomas a Jasper y te marchas nadie les hará daño, tu has pasado la prueba…- dijo Lexibarg…

-Eso no es posible, amo a Jasper, pero también amo a mi familia, nunca podría tomar la cobarde decisión de huir y dejar a mi familia a su suerte, solo hace falta que un integrante de mi familia este en riesgo y yo dare mi vida por el…

-Estoy contigo Alice- dijo Bella.

-Siempre Juntos-Agrego Emmett.

Algo capto mi atención en ese momento, los ojos de Lexibarg, eran de un color que no supe describir, el era obviamente vegetariano como nosotros, su color era cercano al dorado, pero ninguno de nosotros tuvo ese color en los ojos nunca ni antes ni después de la caza, no pude evitar ver a Bella y Emmett a los ojos, quede horrorizada, la mitad de sus ojos eran del color de siempre, pero la otra mitad, era del color de Lexibarg, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Bella, mira los ojos de Lexibarg, mira su color, ahora mira mis ojos, ¿como están?-

-Ese color, nunca lo había visto, y Alice tus ojos están casi recubiertos de ese color solo queda una parte en cada ojo con el color habitual- dijo Bella.

-Bella, tú y Emmett tienen la mitad de sus ojos de ese color…-

-¿Qué rayos está pasando Aquí?


	18. Chapter 18

La naturaleza Liberada

Emmett POV:

-Bien, ¿entonces lucharemos?-

-Solo algo más, creo que deberían saber que si terminamos con ustedes, luego iremos por su familia, y también morirán, creo que dejaremos a la pequeña Nessie para que sirva a los Voulturis- dijo Lexibarg

Ahh como odiaba esto, estaba enfurecido, quería saltar y atacarlo pero el podría vencerme fácilmente, además si hacíamos algo en falso, el solo quitaría el escudo de Bella y seriamos blancos fáciles para Jane y Alec…

Algo crecía dentro de mi no podía explicarlo, sentía algo nuevo, ¿¿que era esto??, yo si tengo un don…

Bella POV:

-Solo algo más, creo que deberían saber que si terminamos con ustedes, luego iremos por su familia, y también morirán, creo que dejaremos a la pequeña Nessie para que sirva a los Voulturis- dijo Lexibarg

Ohh que rabia, tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero qué?

Pero, ¿y esta sensación?, es algo nuevo, se siente raro, Lexibarg, esto… Alice… Emmett… creo que ya sé que hacer…

Alice POV:

-Solo algo más, creo que deberían saber que si terminamos con ustedes, luego iremos por su familia, y también morirán, creo que dejaremos a la pequeña Nessie para que sirva a los Voulturis- dijo Lexibarg

Rayos, que haremos no nos queda tiempo…

-Jacob, cállate, no podemos solamente correr y buscar, el mundo es grande por si no te diste cuenta- dijo Edward

-No soporto mas, lo siento por Alice y los chicos, pero debo romper mi promesa, chicos yo se donde están los 3- dijo Carlisle.

…Explicación…

-Y eso es todo lo que deben saber…-

-CARLISLE, ¿porque no hablaste antes?- Preguntaron Rosalie, Edward y Jasper al mismo tiempo…

-Bien sí, eso no es lo importante, si en este momento ellos están con los Voulturi, debemos hacer algo-

-Si ya están con los Voulturi no queda tiempo- Dijo Edward…

-Creo que puedo ayudar- dijo Ssaxanev…


	19. Chapter 19

La batalla Final

Bella POV:

-Lexibarg, danos un momento por favor, déjame despedirme de mi familia-…

-Bien, le concederé el último deseo a la dama- dijo Lexibarg…

-Chicos abrácenme- cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente les dije…

-Chicos, acabo de sentir algo, fue una sensación muy rara, pero sé exactamente que hacer-

-Espera hermanita, ¿sentiste lo mismo que yo?, sentí como algo se libero dentro de mí, yo también se que hacer, pero algo me dice que tiene que ser después de ti, asique, ¿es esto un plan?-

-Chicos, yo también lo sentí, creo que hemos liberado nuestra naturaleza, acabo de tener una visión, vi a todos hablando pude ver a los lobos y a Nessie, y también a Ssaxanev, ellos vienen hacia aquí, pude verlos a todos, y fue una visión completa, además miren nuestros ojos, están del mismo color que Lexibarg completamente, por eso mis visiones fallaban, se estaban acoplando a todas las formas de vida, ¿qué me dices tú Emmett?-

-Bien, yo si tenía un don y es la fuerza, se exactamente cuál es mi segunda habilidad, bien, recuerdas Alice cuando en el Aeropuerto tú te debilitaste y te caíste al piso, bien creo que eso lo hice yo, creo que con mi don, puedo quitar la fuerza, ¿y tú? bella…

-Bien creo que se cual es mi habilidad, Emmett esa sensación la sentí hace como media hora, la de debilidad, pero cuando te vi a ti, de repente se había ido, si es lo que creo que es, tengo el poder de anular otra habilidades, si esto es así, solo tenemos que resistir hasta que vengan los demás, Alice ¿cuanto tardaran en llegar?...-

-Como unos 15 minutos, Ssaxanev esta usando toda su energía para traer a todos hasta aquí-

-Bien lucharemos y destruiremos a todos los que podamos, empezaremos por Lexibarg-

Todo fue muy rápido, parecía que Lexibarg estaba escuchando nuestra conversación, el corrió donde estaba Demetri y comenzó a luchar con el

-AHORA Alice, Emmett, Lexibarg está con nosotros, Ataquen!!-

-Emmett Tú con Alec-

-Alice tu ve por Félix, confía en mí, tu puedes-

-Yo me encargare de Jane, mi escudo sigue sobre ustedes, pero no les podrá ayudar en la pelea-

-De acuerdo, suerte- Dijeron Alice y Emmett, y se alejaron.

-Hola quería Jane, te prometo que no sentirás dolor.-

-Ouch, Bella no saques conclusiones erróneas-

Tire el primer puñetazo, ella lo esquivo hábilmente y me lanzo por los aires, al parecer ella sabia pelear también, bien no moriría aquí, Jane me las pagaras por tanto sufrimiento…

Emmett POV:

-¿Cómo te trata el día Alec?-

-Bien, mejor por traerme un rival tan obtuso, no necesito mi don para ganarte-

-Entonces creo que yo usare el mío-

-¿El tuyo?, no podrás asustarme sé que no posees un don, eres un bueno para nada-

-Bien no lo utilizare, ganare por mis propios medios-

Le di un golpe en el estomago que hizo que Alec volara por los aires, al parecer confiaba mucho en su niebla, el volvió y trato de tirarme al suelo a lo que le devolví otro golpe con el que salió volando nuevamente, esta batalla estaba ganada

-Alice allí te va mi ayuda-

Tonto Félix, veras de que es capaz mi don…

Alice POV:

-Félix, cuanto tiempo, ¿estás listo?-

-Un placer verte Alice, ¿lista para perecer?

-Te veo en el infierno Félix…-

Mis golpes no le hicieron nada, el tenia la complexión de un oso, apenas si lo movía el me lanzo con solo apoyar su mano sobre mi…

-Alice allí te va mi ayuda- dijo Emmett.

Y de pronto vi como Félix caía al piso, aproveche para hacer fuego, y me dedique a encargarme de Félix, uno menos, el ya era historia…

Lexibarg POV:

-Demetri, rastrea esto…-

De un golpe desprendí la cabeza de su cuerpo, hace 500 años que no luchaba, esto era excitante, tire su cabeza al fuego luego termine con su cuerpo, fui a ayudar a Bella, al parecer no le estaba yendo bien…

-Jane!!-

Un dolor mortal empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo, era insoportable, y de pronto se fue, fueron segundos de agonía, asique ese era el don de Jane…

Bella POV:

-Gracias Lexibarg, adiós Jane…-

La siguiente imagen me impacto, toda la guardia Voulturi incluyendo a las esposas se encontraban ahí, iban a atacarnos en cualquier momento, de repente una luz cegadora, y ahí estaban todos, los lobos en fase y mi familia dispuesta a pelear

-Bella mi amor, ¿porque no me dijiste nada?- dijo Edward.

-Edward te amo, pero ahora hay algo mas importante, están todos protegidos, a luchar-

Emmett POV:

-Alec ya no me divierte esto, terminemos de una vez-

Use mi don para que no tuviera fuerzas para moverse y lo tire completamente a la fogata, los guardianes Voulturi más peligrosos habían perecido, pero…

-Emmett Cullen, nunca más te vayas así-

-Rose, te amo, te extrañe demasiado, pero ahora debemos luchar-

Alice POV:

-Jasper, ya nos saludaremos luego, ustedes encárguense de la guardia, Lobos, ustedes de las esposas, Emmett, Bella, ustedes conmigo nuestros objetivos son Aro, Caius y Marco, Emmett tú te enfrentaras a Caius, yo a Marco y Bella tu encárgate de Aro, solo nosotros 3 podremos con ellos-

-No me dejen afuera, Bella te ayudare, éstos 3 son más fuertes de lo que parecen, pero Aro es más poderoso- dijo Lexibarg.

-Marco, prepárate a perecer, su reinado de injusticia ha terminado-

-Lo único que terminara hoy será tu vida, pequeña vampiresa-

Solo me dispuse a atacarlo, el no debía ser un contrincante difícil, pero ¿dónde estaba?, el se estaba moviendo muy rápido, me tomo por la espalda y me tiro al piso, lo tome por la pierna y el también cayo, esta pelea no iba a ser sencilla…

Bella POV:

-Parece que finalmente luego de tantas discusiones se resuelve la situación aquí y ahora, Lexibarg pagaras por tu traición-

-Tú serás el que pague, tú has traicionado todo en lo que creías, te has perdido en el poder…- dijo Lexibarg.

-Aro tu reinado de maldad hoy llega a su fin-

-Acabemos con esto de una vez dijo Aro-

Al parecer Lexibarg no era el segundo vampiro en liberar su naturaleza, aunque su don retenía algo a Aro, no lo hacía ni una cuarta parte, el también era completo, esto no iba a ser sencillo, mas porque mi don no servía en este caso, ro sabia pelear bien…

Emmett POV:

-Caius, tu injusticia es la más alta de todas, casi matas a una niña inocente hace ya unos años y nos querías matar a nosotros a toda costa, solo por ansia de poder, tú la pagaras caro-

-Creo que tú estás listo para morir, tu valentía, no te salvara-

El impacto contra mí, con una fuerza increíble, pero llegue a quitarle algo de poder como para resistir el impacto…

…15 minutos después…

Caius, Aro y Marco eran contrincantes muy difíciles, pero estábamos igualados, nuestras familias ya estaban terminando con los demás y nosotros teníamos el afán de ganar…

Seth POV:

Tontas vampiresas, no eran competencia para mi, necesitaba algo mas, vi a Emmett pelear contra ese rubio , parecía muy fuerte, tenía que ayudarlo, solo fui corriendo listo para embestirlo, pero cuando salte…

Leah POV:

Oh no, Seth en que estas pensando, yo te salvare, el había saltado, asique lo embestí y fui directo contra el cuerpo del rubio, pero no tenía prevista la desventaja de mi pose, ahí fue cuando sentí como me mordían un pierna, perdí mis fuerzas y caí al piso vi como Seth se Recobro y volvió a Saltar, era un tonto, éramos muy inexpertos para luchas con un vampiro de ese nivel,

-No lo hagas Seth-

-¿Eh?-

-Vete aléjate, es un vampiro muy peligroso-

-Leah, ¿qué te paso?-

-Nada tonto, me molestas aléjate-

-Bien pero me aburro-

-Recuerda que pase lo que pase siempre te querré- le dije entre risitas

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo él y se alejo

Espero que haberle devuelto la mordida haya servido de Algo…

Emmett POV:

-Estúpida loba- dijo Caius

Yo había visto todo lo que paso, monte en cólera, una loba estaba muriendo, solo fui con toda mi furia y comencé a golpear a Caius por donde podía, el comenzó a ceder y arranque uno de sus brazos, aproveche a usar mi don y el cayó al piso rendido lo destroce con furia y lo tire al fuego…

-Leah ¿cómo te sientes?, aguanta por favor…- pero ella ya se había ido

Alice POV:

¿Qué estaba pasando, Leah oh no?, por mi descuido vi como marco se escapaba, vi un destello de Luz Marco iba hacia él, Alii estaban Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya y Kate, como no pude verlo, Marco tomo a Kate antes de que nadie se pudiera mover y vino hacia mí, la tiro sobre mí, ¿pero qué había pasado?, Kate ella, estaba muerta y Marco estaba sobre la Hoguera, todo había sido muy rápido, Kate arranco la cabeza de Marco y el la de Kate, pero las 2 estaban en el fuego, Kate no estaba perdida, solo había que conservar su cuerpo, se lo lleve a Tanya, y me dirigí hacia Aro…

Bella POV:

-Aro no tienes escapatoria, todos están muertos, ¿te rindes o mueres?-

-Naturalmente no me rendiré, pero me llevare todo lo que pueda a mi paso- dijo el…

Comenzó a Correr a una velocidad impresionante…

No pude verlo, pero el ya estaba ahí de regreso…

-Antes de morir a manos de ustedes…-

Dijo eso y luego se arranco la cabeza, todo había terminado, todos comenzaron a acercarse, pero note que faltaban Emmett y Jacob, fui a buscarlos, Y allí estaban, Emmett sostenía en sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de Leah y Jacob tenía el de Seth, también Tanya tenía el cuerpo de Kate en sus brazos, no habían podido salvar sus restos, Kate también había muerto…


	20. Chapter 20

La despedida

Bella POV:

Era bueno volver a Forks, esta finalmente con mi familia, pero no podía ser feliz ahora, no cuando habían muerto 3 personas muy queridas, Seth, Leah, Kate, pero también sé que estarían contentos en saber que logramos ganar y que 3 personas muy capaces quedaron a cargo del mundo de los vampiros, Ssaxanev, Lexibarg y Zafrina, si, ellos 3 accedieron a quedarse en volterra hasta que la situación se aclarara, ahora con mucho dolor estábamos preparando la despedida para nuestros 3 héroes…

-Bella, no estés así, a Seth no le hubiera gustado verte así, yo también estoy sufriendo, el es el mejor amigo que nunca había tenido- me dijo Edward.

-Lo sé Edward, pero no puedo evitarlo, ellos se arriesgaron a ayudarnos y perdieron su vida-

-Pero Bella, entiende que ellos fueron en su ayuda sabiendo eso, ellos estaban listos para morir si era necesario…- razono Edward.

-Gracias mi amor, siempre dices algo que me hace sentir mejor, Emmett, el también se ve muy mal, iré con el-

-Claro, el necesita nuestro apoyo- me alentó Edward.

-Hey Em, ¿Cómo lo llevas?-

-Que quieres que te diga Bella, estas últimas 2 semanas fueron demasiado para mi, sin contar las muertes…-

-Emmett, lo que tú hiciste fue muy heroico, defendiste a Leah y trataste de salvarla, mas no podías hacer, simplemente el veneno de vampiro actuó muy rápido en su cuerpo, mas rápido de lo que preveíamos, no podíamos hacer nada…-

-Oh Bella, esto es horrible, estas muertes fueron nuestra culpa, destruimos 2 familias-

-Lo sé Emmett, si pudiera llorar, estaría llorando, esto me hace muy mal-

-¿Qué dicen chicos?, ustedes tienen que ser fuertes en este momento, cuando Leah y Seth aceptaron su herencia de licántropos también aceptaron luchar contra cualquier vampiro que se presentase, y por eso estoy orgullosa de mis 2 hijos- dijo Sue.

-Sue, cuanto lo siento, esto fue nuestra culpa, no sé qué decir, estoy decepcionada de mi misma-

-Oh Bella, no te negare que estoy muy triste, perdí a mis dos hijos, pero creo que ellos lo hubieran querido así, morir protegiendo a la gente que querían, Leah nunca lo dijo, pero ella te admiraba Bella, como afrontabas el peligro, ella quería ser como tu- me comento Sue.

- Oh Sue, esto es peor de lo que pensé-

Antes de que se pudiera agregar algo mas, Salí corriendo, esto me superaba, Leah como nunca lo note, solo me gustaría llorar en este momento…

Emmett POV:

Esto, no podía estar pasando, ni con Rose a mi lado me podía reponer, Leah, pobre Chica, era tan joven, tenía toda una vida por delante, terminar así, quien lo hubiera dicho…

-Em, no estés así, sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, amor mío- me dijo Rose

-Pero Rose, como no estarlo, pobre niña, no puedo vivir con esto, es demasiado dolor-…

-Emmett Cullen, en estos momentos solo puedo darte mi apoyo entero, mi contención y decirte que el tiempo sana las heridas del corazón, dale tiempo al tuyo, Leah, donde quiera que se encuentre ahora, sabe que hiciste todo por ella y debe estar muy agradecida, hiciste todo lo posible para salvar su vida y eso lo saben todos y lo tienen en cuenta…-

-Gracias amor-

Las palabras de Rose me reconfortaban pero en el fondo sabia que esto estaba mal… muy mal

-Oh oh, ¿estás mal Emmett?-

Alice POV:

Emmett estaba muy mal, yo también esta situación era horrible pero por suerte, con Jasper a mi lado, parecía que todo iba a ir bien…

-Jasper, siento haberme ido así esa noche, pero no quería arriesgarte, tu vida es todo para mí-

-Y si tú no estás la mía, tampoco vale nada Alice-

-Oh Jas, se que todo va a estar bien ahora-…

-Oh oh, ¿estás mal Emmett?-

-¿Quién es? ¿De dónde proviene esa voz?- Pregunte

De repente apareció Bella, su cara era de Horror…

-Esa es la voz de Aro, pero esta distinta- dijo Bella.

-Muy perspicaz mi pequeña amiga, los Voulturi, no podemos ser destruidos tan fácilmente, Jane, Alec, nuestra 1º guardia fue destruida, pero todavía tenemos nuestra guardia de Elite, y a los que ustedes mataron pensando que éramos Caius, Marco y yo, eran ilusiones sobre otros vampiros, y ustedes Cayeron en la trampa, muy sabia decisión de Ssaxanev, Lexibarg y Zafrina de huir de nuestros aposentos, casi les damos fin a sus vidas-

-Habla ya Aro, ¿qué quieres?, deja ya de torturarnos- dijo Emmett.

-Es simple mi fortachón amigo, sus pequeños 3 camaradas muertos, pues bien, hay un método para traerlos de regreso, solo pedimos una tontería a cambio, por hacerlo…-

-Dilo ya Aro, ¿cuál es tu propósito aquí?- replico Bella.

-Y que garantía tenemos de que lo que dices no es una mentira…- pregunte a la voz…

-Ustedes deciden si creer o no, lo que pido a cambio son las 3 vidas de los que osaron desafiarnos en primer lugar, Bella, Emmett, Alice, si valoran las vidas de las 3 personas que dieron las suyas por ustedes, vengan donde Señala el mapa que he dejado en volterra, ahora nuestro castillo está abandonado, los espero pequeños amigos- se despidió Aro con una carcajada…

Nadie supo cómo reaccionar, pero cruzamos miradas con Bella y Emmett, creo que una nueva misión estaba por comenzar, salvar nuestra vida y devolverle la vida a nuestros 3 amigos…

FIN…


End file.
